The present invention relates to the field of construction and refers to means used for decorating, building and repairs; it is intended for spackling and plastering, primarily for walls of the buildings.
There are two main methods (and accordingly two kinds of devices for its achievement) for applying motor on the surfaces to be plasteredxe2x80x94manual process and mechanical process.
Manual process, which uses different appliances for applying plaster and leveling of the surface to be plastered, is extremely labour-consuming and of low efficiency (e.g. Israeli Patent No. 37094, 1971, Int. Cl. E 04 F 21/06). Other known manual appliances for the same purposes are not more convenient and efficient, (see, e.g., xe2x80x9cSpackling tool with tool holdersxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,507, 1993, U.S. Cl. 294/3.5, hit. Cl. E 04 G 21/10, as well as other tools in he same class: xe2x80x9cHawkxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,790, 201,1974; xe2x80x9cBrush holderxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,686, 1981; xe2x80x9cHawk having multi-position handlexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,471, 1988.
Widely used mechanical method for spraying plastering material by compressed air performed by plaster-throwing machines (for example, the
P13 type of the well-known German company xe2x80x9cPutzmeisterxe2x80x9d) leads to unnecessary stucco loss and requires a great volume of manual finishing along all the surface to be plastered.
The purpose of the proposed invention consists in providing high-quality and rather efficient plastering (with simultaneous spackling) for walls of the buildings and different inclined surface of industrial premises with relatively low efforts applied by workers using this kind of appliances.
At the same time, the proposed technical design allows for plastering the ceilings of buildings by means of the relatively lightweight device proposed when using the variant of manual mortar application on the surface to be treated, especially in its autonomous embodiment.
The variant of the device proposed with semi-automatic control is destined to reduce manual labor to a minimum and to increase the efficiency of the means applied with high quality of coating irrespective of human factor.
The purpose in hand is accomplished by the fact that the device for mortar applying on the workable surface of a building comprises a capacity for the mortar, a pump for transferring thereof, a high-pressure hose and a working organ; the latter consisting of at least one disc (rotating in an operational mode) and having perforations positioned primarily along smooth curves, passing through the disc center, and equipped with an electrical drive, and fixed in a stationary body; the latter being connected with the high pressure hose, supplying the mortar to the working capacity (formed by the rotating disc and the body). The mortar is squeezed through the device onto the workable surface, distributed on the surface, pressed and leveled centers of all the three working discs positioned in one plane, while two of them are rotating in one direction and the thirdxe2x80x94in the opposite direction.
The optimum design may include an additional mass of the working organ distributed non-uniformly in relation to the disc shaft (shafts), for example this mass may be formed by an eccentric (a boss), fixed on the disc shaft, rotating in the operational mode. This embodiment provides for vibration of the working organ for more even distribution of mortar on the workable surface of a building.
The device is, as a rule, completed with a set of detachable movable discs with different perforation diameters corresponding to the prearranged parameters of mortar, for example, its consistency.
The device is usually completed with a set of detachable units for connecting the body with the high-pressure hose (mostly, connecting pipes), corresponding to the given parameters of mortar, for example, its consistency.
In one of the perspective embodiments, the working unit of the device is fixed on an collapsible support (for example on a telescopic sag), attached on the other side to the common mobile base with the capacities, the hoses, and a unit for a chosen hose connection according to the predetermined technological process and a means for mortar pumping. Whereby the working organ can travel along the specially shaped guides. In some cases the said guides can be supported by two extensible supports.
According to the second basic embodiment, the working organ of the device is made in the form of a disc rotating in the operational mode and having a cutter plate positioned at a predetermined angle to its surface. In this case, the disc equipped with an electric drive is positioned in a stationary body connected to a high-pressure hose for supplying the mortar to the working space of the body, the mortar being squeezed onto the workable surface, with its simultaneous distribution, pressing and leveling by the working organ.
One of two capacities of the common mobile base having smaller volume is connected at the outlet to the high-pressure hose, and at the inlet with capacity of larger volume, the latter being made as a device for mortar mixture preparation (mortar mixing device).
The mortar mixing device comprises a chamber predominantly made in the shape of a truncated cone,
having jet forming deflecting elements on the inner surface,
having disc rotor with working and protective blades, rotated by a motor, placed on the chamber upper cover,
whereby a guard ring for preventing the accumulation of mortar solid components in an unfavorable zone near the chamber foundation is installed in the inner volume of the chamber under the rotor disc,
and a unit for initial mortar components is provided for in the upper part of the chamber, and a device for periodic mortar delivery is positioned in the chamber foundation.
This design of the mortar mixing device provides for the desired high quality of the mortar ready for being applied on a workable surface of a building.
In necessary cases the mortar mixing device chamber can be equipped with a branch pipe for continuous mortar extraction in its upper part.
In the embodiment with semi-automatic control the device proposed comprises:
a mobile base with main equipment and control panel,
laser guidance unit (for controlled supports of the working organ for its positioning),
remote control panel with a device for measuring thickness of the mortar applied.
In this embodiment of the device
the working organ is connected to the movable base via controlled supports on the workable surface,
block for mechanisms control is positioned on the mobile base,
while the laser quidance unit and remote control panel mentioned are positioned outside the movable base.
Each of the four controlled supports with thrust cone
is fixed on the movable frame having a transport carriage for the working organ,
is equipped with autonomous electrical drive with control module,
hereby the frame mentioned is connected to stationary carrying frame fitted with the hoist for movable frame and is rigidly fixed to the mobile base.
In each controlled support the following elements are positioned:
control module for electrical drive, infrared transmitting and receiving device ( with emitting light diode and photodiode),
module of parametric photosensor for responding to the laser beam of the laser guidance unit,
and general electronic part of optical sensors for all the controlled supports is situated outside one of the supports.
Hereby the main control blot for the device is made on the basis of a microprocessor, connected to control circuits (according to commands from remote control panel) for all the device mechanisms and controlling the position of the movable parts of mechanisms.
Thus, the technical solution proposed on the whole represents a device with moving operator or working organ moved according to operator commands and effectuated by electrical drive, as well as a mobile base with necessary elements placed on it for performing operations destined for providing qualitative coating of walls and other surfaces of buildings and/or constructions by mortar.
The analysis of the described technical design compared to the well-known existing devices confirms that the present device is not only innovative and useful, but is performed at the level of an invention (non-obvious for a specialist in the given filed).